shut up & kiss me
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Here they are, stealing away quality necking time, and Drunk Keith just wants to talk about cryptids. Lance probably should have seen it coming, honestly.


i was inspired by the prompt ' _babe, babe, shut the fuck up_ ' & managed to word-vomit this little drabble lol

Enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts at the end! Btw, you can always find me on **AO3** Miah_Kat or **Tumblr** sawamura-daichis-thighs ^^ Klance is my VLD OTP so you'll definitely be seeing more of these boys from me 3

* * *

It's definitely the ten-thousand-year-old Altean wine talking, Lance thinks to himself, as Keith approaches minute fifteen of his theory on why there's a significant lack of plausible Bigfoot evidence. Here they are, stealing away quality necking time, and Drunk Keith just wants to talk about cryptids. Lance probably should have seen it coming, honestly.

"I mean, when you think about it logically—"

Lance can't help but snort at that, finally pulling away from where he's been leisurely kissing the column of Keith's throat to sit up and straddle his lap. His boyfriend continues his intoxicated rambles over cryptids, without even a pause to object, eyes trained on the observation glass above them without really seeing the multitude of stars passing their little hidden blanket nest by. Torn between amusement and exasperation, Lance leans forward and cups Keith's warm, alcohol-pinkened cheeks in his hands before abruptly squishing them together, effectively cutting Keith's theorizing short.

"Babe, _babe_ ," he interrupts, laughing, pausing just briefly to peck Keith on his puckered lips, "Shut the fuck up."

An indignant scowl crosses over his face, though it's definitely made more of a pout thanks to Lance's hands. He grins, feels how goofy it probably looks and doesn't care, and pecks Keith's mouth again. Quiznak, his boyfriend is cute.

"M'not cute," Keith mumbles petulantly, frowning up at Lance. Oh, had he said that aloud? Maybe he's a little tipsy himself. Oh well, it's the truth.

"You are." he insists, squishing his cheeks further so Keith can't deny it, "The cutest. And pretty. Anyway, I'm trying to kiss you here and you're raving about cryptids," Lance explains patiently, relaxing his hold so he's simply cradling his boyfriend's face instead. Keith blinks at him in slow contemplation for a moment before his mouth pops open to utter a surprised, "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_ ," Lance chuckles, leaning in again to rub his nose over Keith's, heart full to bursting with affection despite his boyfriend's occasional oblivious moments. Or maybe because of them. "Gotta say, s'not doing much for my ego."

"Mmm, probably for the best then," Keith teases. Lance can feel his smile against his lips; he grins back in response.

"Rude," he mutters, sliding his hands down to cradle the back of Keith's neck, playing absentmindedly with the hair at his nape. "You're hurting my oh-so-fragile feelings." Keith laughs softly, reaching up to encircle Lance's waist, trailing one hand up and down his spine comfortingly.

"Guess I'll just have to kiss you better then," he murmurs, tilting his chin to do just that. His lips slide over Lance's with practiced ease, a familiar rhythm that has Lance melting against him with a happy hum, pressing closer until their chests are flush. He cards his fingers through his hair, uses it to angle Keith just the right way to deepen their kiss, smirking at the pleased noise it pulls from his boyfriend. Keith nips his lower lip in retaliation, undoubtedly feeling his smugness in the curve of his lips, but keeps their pace slow. Lance doesn't mind.

It's nice to have a moment where they don't have to rush, don't feel the ingrained need to hurry lest the universe need saving again a tick later; for once, in this moment, stolen away in the deep of night, they can just _be_. Be exactly what they are, at the end of the day: two boys utterly in love.

Keith pulls back a while later just enough to gaze up at him from beneath his lashes and ask softly, "Better yet?"

Lance pretends to consider the question, gazing up at the ceiling and stroking his chin in mock thought. Then he shakes his head sadly, sighing, "Mmm nope. Your cruel words left a rift on my heart. Definitely gonna need more TLC."

Keith chuckles faintly, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like 'you big baby', but pulls Lance back to him without hesitation. They settle comfortably in their blanket nest, content to cuddle and kiss and whisper between themselves until the buzz of Altean wine leaves their veins and sleep bids them closer. Neither wants to leave the comfort of their makeshift bed, or each other, so Keith pulls a blanket over them without a word. He snuggles in close with a content sigh, one arm wrapped firmly around Lance's waist.

Smiling, Lance reaches up to tuck stray strands of hair behind his ear, running his thumb over the curve of Keith's cheek, admiring the smoothness of it. He traces his fingertips over his boyfriend's fine features lazily, chuckling quietly when Keith scrunches his nose at a particularly ticklish spot near his ear. He makes a grumbly noise in the back of his throat, swatting blindly at Lance's hip but settles again in the next tick, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his expression goes lax. His lips move in a silent mumble.

"What was that babe?" Lance asks, not really expecting an answer but unable to pass up the opportunity to gently tease Keith even now. So, he can't help the way his heart jumps in his chest at his boyfriend's next sleepy, but clear, words.

"Love you," Keith murmurs on the end of a breathy sigh, sleep having finally won him over. Just as well, Lance thinks as his cheeks burn, otherwise he'd be the one getting teased right now for the stupid, giddy grin no doubt decorating his face. He buries his nose in Keith's hair to hide his flush, tingling all over at the words still ringing in his ears, before pressing a kiss to the crown of Keith's head.

"Me too," he whispers, chest warm and full and overflowing with it, "Love you too."

 _Yeah_ , he thinks as he drifts off towards dreams, Keith's soft breathing lulling him, _he really is the quiznaking cutest_.


End file.
